Destroyed
by YellowOspreyJaguar
Summary: A supernatural war is on the brink and nothing can save any creature that lived on Earth. Hunted's, Vampires and Werewolves were about to start a fight. The Cullen's are caught in the middle of it. AU A/B E/OC Jas/OC sequel to Victims
1. Chapter 1

**_HEYA, Like I promised! Destroyed is out today! with chapter 1 - it took me AGES to write this chapter - I didn't like half the things that I was gonna write for this chapter but I took got this chapter instead! I hope that I got this chapter right, it's mainly fluff but things'll lead on slowly to other things as fast as I can write them :) Anywho I hope you enjoy it!_**

**_I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! THIS ALL BELONGS TO S MEYER! I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS!_**

_PLEASE READ 'VICTIMS' FIRST AS THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO 'VICTIMS'!_

Destroyed

By: YOJ

_Chapter 1: Skip_

"Heya babe," Alice smiled as she slipped in the seat next to Bella, giving her a small peck on the lips which sparked little amounts of disgust from across the canteen from numerous students who cringed, sneered or gagged at the action – mainly girls. The boys tended to have a dazed smile upon their faces before they would be slapped over the head.

"Mmm... Hi, how's your day been?" Bella asked as she picked up a slice of pizza that was on her plate and took a small bite out of it, scrunching her nose up as she tasted the cardboard-like food that was in her mouth.

"Not too bad, been missing you a bit." Alice smiled back as she grabbed Bella's hand under the table. She smiled slightly before she turned back to her family and friends that crowded the table. Edward, Carla, Justin, Emily, Emmett, Rose, Ben and Angela all sat round the table.

Ben and Angela had decided to settle down in Forks for a little while, they needed to move but they didn't know where. Knowing that Bella, Josh, Jake and Edward were residing in the area they decided that hear was the best place.

"I still think 'Shadows' was the best out of them all," Ben huffed as he too played with his food – uninterested in the fake meal that was set before him. Angela quickly grabbed Ben's hand and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I prefer the 'irritating twits," Emmett grumbled under his breath – which everyone on the table could still here without having to strain that much to listen into what the immature vampire had to say.

"And I prefer if you shut up!" Ben growled back.

"Emmett that was un-called for!" Carla shouted at the immature vampire.

"Oh just give it up will you? Every day you say the same things! Just choose an idea will ya?" Bella asked as she looked at Ben, Emmett and Edward who were arguing over names. "It doesn't really matter," She added.

They looked at her for a moment before they just ignored her suggestion and turned back to each other and began arguing again. Bella sighed as she fell back against her chair. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the pale hand that was still in hers.

Alice gently slipped into Bella's lap and wrapped her cool arms around Bella's neck and gently nuzzled into Bella's neck. "You know that summer hols are about a week away?" Alice asked as she looked into Bella's chocolate eyes, loving how they were so unique and warm.

"Yeah..." Bella dragged out as she looked back suspiciously into Alice's golden coloured eyes that swirled with mystery and mischief.

"Well... I was wandering... if you'd like to come with me on holiday," Alice asked, still looking into Bella's eyes and holding them with her gaze.

"And where might we be going?" Bella wandered as she brushed a stray strand of hair from Alice's face and gently tucked it behind her ear and gently kissed her on the cheek.

"Well that's a surprise. Will you _please_ come?" Alice begged as she looked up at Bella with a puppy dog face that she knew would make Bella crumble.

"Sure... why not?" Bella replied as she gently reached forward and claimed Alice's lips with her own. "You wanna skip?" Bella asked as she eyed the clock that was threatening to end their time together for the rest of the day till their last lesson.

"Yup, let's go!" Alice enthused as she grabbed Bella's cheeks and kissed Bella on the lips before she got off her lap and pulled her to her feet.

**_So yeah! READ and REVIEW! please! I need them to survive! Well I don't I just want reviews please :) Virtual hugs to all who do!_**

**_Right so I'll update tomorrow hopefully - well most likely since Its Friday :) So :)_**

**_YOJ_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_OK so I managed to do this but BOY was I not in the mood. Parents having go after go at me and I wasn't in a very good mood to begin with when I got home! Anywho I'm back to normal-ish and decided to write this chapter which is VERY important! So PAY ATTENTION because it leads into the plot :)_**

**_WolfAlpha13 - Thanks mate :) And I updated as soon as i can :)_**

**_stacie23103 - I think its TERRIBLY cute - in a good way :) - No problems and it didn't sound sarcastic well in my opinion._**

**_Shadowcub - Thanks for reviewing :)_**

**_hankthefluuphiwaffle - FLUFFLES! I have a teddy called fluffles XD or I used to at least :/ not sure if I do anymore._**

Destroyed

By: YOJ

Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitor

"Man I'm glad we skipped today!" Bella grinned after she had checked her watch, smiling at the fact that school would've ended by now. She rolled onto her side and placed her hand upon Alice's stomach and began to trace small patterns across it as she watched Alice glow within the sunlight.

"So am I," Alice replied beginning to purr and become completely calm as Bella stroked her stomach. Her golden eyes looked into Bella's chocolate ones and she smiled up at her.

Bella smiled back and gently lent over her pixie, touching her lips with her own before placing her forehead upon the vampire's and just staring into Alice's swirling gold eyes which were filled with love and content.

"Ugh! That should be illegal!" A gruff voice spat out from behind the couple as he entered the clearing. Bella and Alice looked at their intruder with fiery anger. A boy stood before them but body wise he could pass off as a man as he puffed his chest out that was uncovered but fortunately his lower half was.

"What do you want?" Alice hissed at the boy from under Bella who had her arms delicately placed around her pixie and keeping her both calm and protected. Though Alice was still rather angry at the wolf before them that had interrupted them.

"I came to warn you... if one of you _ever_ step foot on our lands again!" The wolf threatened as he took a step closer to the couple, shaking as he got closer and his nose flaring as he breathed in the sickly sweet scent.

"What are you talking about? None of us would even _dare_ to step even an _inch_ close to that stench," Alice demanded as both her and Bella rushed to their feet, standing their ground against the wolf in front of them.

"Last night, one of you lot crossed into wolf territory – don't act as if you don't know about it!" The wolf hissed threateningly as he growled at Alice, his wild eyes narrowing as he looked upon the confused look of the vampire.

"How could we have? Me, Carla, Carlisle and Esme were at home and Jazz, Em, Rose and Emily had only just returned from Alaska last night," Alice replied as she defended her family.

"And you can get people to prove your alibi eh?" The wolf demanded.

"Hey I was with them and she's telling the truth!" Bella growled as she steeped closer to the wolf, looking down – if you could do that to a taller person – on the boy in front of her.

"But you would agree with them leech lover," The wolf spat back.

"Oi I resent that and you can't call my Bella that... ever!" Alice growled.

"Just stay off our lands! We'll take action if it happens again," The wolf growled as he began to walk back.

"And whose land are you on now? Eh? You're on _Cullen_ territory and we're not threatening you!" Alice shouted back venom interlacing with her sweet and cheerful sounding voice.

"Shut-it leech!" He retorted before he was gone.

"Arrogant little-" Bella began but was interrupted.

"They just want to pick a fight, c'mon let's go find Carlisle!" Alice smiled and tugged Bella's arm. "And after that I fancy going to the movies, wanna come on a date with me?" Alice asked cheekily and winked at Bella.

"We're not going to watch a movie are we?" Bella asked.

"Of course not silly! We'll get two tickets at the back and then me and you can have a sleepover!" Alice smiled back.

"Alice! I literally sleep in the same bed as you let alone live with you!" Bella laughed.

"Oh shut it you! We're having a sleep over!" Alice poked her tongue out and pulled Bella with her back to the Cullen house.

**_So I can probably update once over this weekend since I'm busy going to S'hampton tomorrow for four hours and gotta get up early since I got a small job :) and on Sunday meeting up with a few mates for the afternoon - gunna be JOKES XD_**

**_Anyway READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I LOVE REVIEWS small ones long ones big ones and harsh ones! Just please review! :) :)_**

**_Virtual cake to everyone who does!_**

**_YOJ_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_So I am SOOO Sorry for not updating! I've been revising for AGES this week since I got my EOY Spanish Oral next week on Tuesday a Maths test on Monday and I have my exams coming up soon. SO busy busy busy bee! XD so I got this even though its REALLY short and really crap! SO SORRY! SO I might be going to Manchester next Wednesday if City win the cup *Fingers crossed really wanna go Manchester and see the cup* And we had Ofsted as well so that doesn't really help :/ been really busy!_**

**_Shadowcub - I agree, now where the hell is my rope? I kinda need it!_**

**_WolfAlpha13 - Tehe thanks did it and now have a really bad wrist! ANOTHER REASON I CAN'T UPDATE! I REALLY HURT MY WRIST! and my hand so I have to wear a glove which is weird XD anywho we're hoping it gets better soon-ish at least. Thanks mate :)_**

**_hankthefluuphiewaffle - I don't know if I still have Fluffles, haven't seen him in ages! Anyway the last time I went to a sleepover I screamed bloody murder cause I'm rather weird like that :P Anyway I got some sleep then had McD's for breaky! :)_**

**_The one that had no name (Seriously I didn't know what to call you sorry :/) Erm... I'm not sure what it is, probably a character that'll come in later._**

**_stacie23103 - WEll Thanks for reviewing tho seriously, maybe u could wait till a later time when you aren't tired. Oh well :) Thanks anyway :D_**

Destroyed

By: YOJ

_Chapter 3: Three scents_

"We're not going to watch this movie are we?" Bella asked from under Alice on the cinema seat. Alice lent further back into Bella's chest and shifted on top of Bella's lap. Her golden eyes smirked with mischief as she looked into Bella's brown chocolate coloured eyes.

"Take that as a 'no'" Bella smirked and gently stuck her face into Alice's neck, smelling the honey sweet scent that filled her lungs. She gently kissed Alice's neck before she leant back and rested her eyes on the large screen in front of them.

Alice shifted and placed her head on Bella's chest with her eyes gazing up into Bella's shifted eyes. Bella bit her lip as she fought the urge to give into the little pixie and kept her focus concentrated on the screen as trailers ran on and on.

Alice played with the hem of Bella's top lightly, distracting herself from the boring movie and still trying to get Bella to take her attention away from the big screen in front of her. She gently rolled the hem between her thumb and finger and gently lifted it up and down.

"Ali, can't we just watch the movie?" Bella whined quietly as she gently grabbed a hold of the pixie and grabbed Alice's wrists.

"C'mon Bella! Please!" Alice pouted.

"No, not in a cinema and c'mon we got a sleepover tonight, remember?" Bella replied trying to avoid Alice's pouting face.

"Fine!" Alice huffed and fell into her own chair.

0_0

Bella stretched as she pulled Alice into a hug as they walked awkwardly out of the cinema with each other smiling and laughing at each other as they walked along the pavement towards the car.

"What about the bit where Jason-" Bella began.

"Got his head stuck in the tree? That was _epic!_" Alice laughed, interrupting Bella's sentence.

"And what about..." Bella trailed off as she looked ahead of her. Her senses screamed danger from all directions. There was something here, something that was in the air that seemed to scream danger.

"Bella?" Alice asked worried as she turned around to face Bella who had stopped in the middle of the pavement.

"Sh...!" Bella whispered as she concentrated on what she was hearing.

She turned her head over to where she thought she could sense something and concentrated on the area in front of her. She turned her body towards it and began to walk slowly over to where the small forest sat.

Her nostrils flared as a sweet scent filled her lungs. "Victoria," She growled.

"Victoria? She's here?" Alice asked as she followed Bella into the forest.

"She's not alone," Bella whispered

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Can't you smell it? There's three scents here, Victoria and two others... Drake and... Riley, maybe?" Bella replied unsure.

"I can't smell a thing," Alice replied.

"Damn it!" Bella cursed.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"The wolves," Bella whispered

**_Oh anyway thanks for ALL THE REVIEWS GUYS AND GIRLS! LOVED THEM ALL and please read and review! I love reviews!_**

**_Ok so I hoped you enjoy it, I hope to review as soon as possible :) But with exams I can't promise much :(_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I HAVE GOOD EXCUSES! I SWEAR! SO DON'T BEAT ME!_**

**_1) Went to a wedding_**

**_2) FA cup final city was playing and YES FIRST TIME IN 35 YEARS C'MON CITY!_**

**_3) I have a bad wrist :(_**

**_4) Friend dragged me to go shopping I almost DIED!_**

**_5) I went to Manchester to see City play_**

**_6) Revising for exams_**

**_7) Assessments this week (Uh-Oh)_**

**_8) Writing my own story_**

**_So that's it really :D I got a new city shirt and a couple of posters :D :D :D So I'm in a VERY happy mood :D Also we might be a 3rd league club! After that I'm still in a good mood cause I missed 2 days of school and now have my OWN ROOM! YAY! So I've been really busy XD, anywho Reply time :_**

**_Stacie23103 - Exams are ALWAYS stressfull :/ I missed my maths and Spanish yesterday so thats a result (Gotta do them soon though) but my exams are a couple a weeks away. Good luck with your A-Levels! I haven't eaten much today but I woke up at lunch so just dived into lunch straight away. I made spag bowl the other day... and burnt it rather quickly. It was still nice tho :)_**

**_WolfAlpha13 - tis on its way to being healed! reckon another week or so :/ oh well gets me out of things like handing the books out but then again my english teacher still insists that I had to do it. Oh well! _**

**_Shadowcub - Smile and nod, smile and nod XD I agree with you, but then again he's being order- Ah! almost gave it aways ;)_**

**_hankthefluuphiwaffle - There will be plenty of make-outs... in the holiday they go on in the next story! just kidding, I'll have one in a couple of chapters time :D God I want some McD's now! or something to eat *Reaches above head and pulls down chocolate bar* lol didn't know I had one XD_**

Destroyed

By: YOJ

_Chapter 4:_

"They're planning something, a...group or something, joining together because they want to get rid of us," Bella explained as both she and Alice trudged into the forest. Bella lead the way, gripping Alice's hand tightly in hers as she followed the three, well four mixed scents.

"How do you know that?" Alice asked.

"Think about it," Bella paused. "Victoria, Drake and Riley can't take us on by just themselves, they need help." Bella stopped suddenly causing Alice to crash into her from behind.

"The only way they could win is picking us off one by one, but they don't need to do that if they have the wolves," Bella finished, sniffing the air once more before continuing and turning right towards the treaty line.

"But the wolves can't attack us, they'll break the treaty!" Alice insisted.

"Like they care, the wolves are looking for any excuse for a war; Victoria was just there to start it." Bella replied sternly, slowing her place and stopping before they reached the border. Alice stood next to her and frowned as she looked into wolf territory.

"What are we-?" Alice started to ask but was cut off by a rustling sound from the trees ahead. Alice tensed as a sandy coloured wolf appeared from in front of the tree line.

"Relax, it's just Seth," Bella soothed, rubbing the raven haired girl's hand with her thumb as she looked over towards the sandy wolf.

"Why shouldn't we be worried about Seth?" Alice asked, still nervous as she looked around the clearing, she didn't want a fight with the wolves – they blocked her visions. It made the usually confidant pixie-like vampire rather shy and timid.

"Because Seth is part of Jake's pack," Bella smiled as if it was common knowledge.

"Jake has a pack?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, it's only him, Seth, Jack and Leah though." Bella paused. "They're also like us... well only half. Jake turned them by... accident shall we say. His presence brought them out of their human shell." Bella smiled.

"So why's Seth in La Push?" Alice asked.

"His family lives there, he's just coming over here by the looks of it and well... it's nice to have a spy in La Push," Bella smiled evilly, a glint in her eye.

Alice smiled back as she looked back up towards her girlfriend.

"Hey Seth," Bella greeted. The boy was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt appeared in front of them. He looked no older than fourteen, about the same age as Josh.

"Bella, Alice," Seth greeted, a wolfy grin present on his face as he jogged over to them.

"Jack has some news for you guys, something about Sam. You're not going to like it but..." He sighed as he paused.

"There's been a lot of disappearances in and around La Push, as well as unexplained killings." Seth said. "Me and Jack, we were curious, went out to see what was happening... it's Sam." His facial expressions darkened and a series tone caught his voice.

"He's been creating more wolves, biting them and then forcing them to join his pack. But whenever he bites them, he leaves them there until they transform. That's where me and Jack come in." He said.

"We've been getting all of the new shifters we can, telling them about what happened and why they were created. We also told them that there was a different way, that me and Jack could show them." He paused.

"We've now got about... seven in our pack. Three extra from the new shifters, Luc, Marc and Mary are their names. There with Jake now, but the wolves... they've got more. And there's one in this forest... a new shifter." He added.

"Not far from here... but I do need your help, Jake wants them to get used to vampires – no offence Alice," Seth said.

"None taken," She smiled sweetly.

"Alright, I'll see ya at home then." Seth smiled as he ran off back into the forest.

**_Flipping Hell! Sam's gone EVIL! And I couldn't make Seth a bad guy so... I made him good and created a pack for Jake, like it? I thought it was good and its imformative since now we know that there are more wolves about and we have FOUR NEW CHARACTERS! YAY! Anywho, I thought I'd give Jake a pack with LEah and Seth in it like in BD but I wnated to also put spies in La Push since the cullen's and swan's can't go on their land. That's where Seth and Jack and Leah come in. Also like my idea of new shifters?/_**

**_Please read and review! I LOVE THEM! :D :D :D :D :D Thaks, _**

**_(Oh and I'll throw in some freshly made homemade pizza!)_**

**_YOJ :D_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hi guys :) I'm not in so good a mood today :( I went back to school and had a HORRIBLE day mind you my mate PB did make me laugh in French and ruined both her and my work with crude comments and rude words. IT was soo funny XD Luckily miss never saw and we were working on paper. And I got myself out of a maths test :D My teacher wasn't in XD Apart from that I haven't really enjoyed it since I got my options back and... I didn't get all I wanted :'( I got food insted of geog which SUCKS! I HATE FOOD! and I love geog! So I gotta complain but that doesn't mean I'm in less of a bad mood :( I twisted my ankle and I've been through horrible times. Sucks really and it is reflected in one of the characters in this chapter - sorry :( had to vent it out somehow._**

**_stacie23103 - Glad that you liked that :D I thought it'd be good to have Jake's pack :D I got a maths exam on Monday too... sucks! don't wanna do it (nor the enlgish assessment that is slowly killing me) Anywho thanks, :D_**

**_WolfAlpha13 - I agree, my english teacher won't gove me ANY extra time to complete my assessment I HAVEN'T BEEN THER! Not my fault I was bed-bound for two days straight! Humph, don't like my english teacher at the mo... but I'm glad u like the pack too :D And Sam is evil._**

**_Shadowcub - well I thought it'd be good since its not a NEWBORN army but its still an army right? anywho Sam's got all these wolves and Seth and Jack are just picking them up and leading them back to Jake for a 'better' life as a shifter :D_**

**_hankthefluuphiwaffle - alright some kissing in this scene, happy? Oh and Seth's WAY TOO nice to be evil, I can't physically make him evil!_**

Destroyed

By: YOJ

_Chapter 5:_

"Jake!" Bella greeted as she met up with her younger brother. Jake had just stepped out from the tree line carrying a bunch of animal carcasses on his back – not an unusual sight from the wolf like boy.

The animals were used to provide blood for the Cullen's since they practically lived here as well as the Swan's with Alice being with Bella and Carla with Edward. Of course the other Cullen's came round a lot; Emmett wanted to 'destroy' Jake in as many video games as possible and Jasper and Emily tagged along just as eager.

The others were used towards Jake's pack; Leah, Jake, Seth, Jack as well as the newbie's; Luc, Marc and Mary to feed – and they had _bottomless_ stomachs to feed. They never lost their appetite and it would cost the size of a waist to feed them for a few days at least.

"Hiya Bells, Alice," Jake smiled as he dragged the carcasses towards the shed at the back of the garden which was served as Jake's and his packs own space.

Seth was the next to appear out of the tree line and headed straight over to where we were, he had a cut on the side of his face which was healing already by the looks of it. He smiled as he got closer and plopped himself on the grass next to us.

"So Luc and Marc are coming over soon and so are the two Em's and Jasper," Seth said as he picked up a blade of grass and twirled it between his fingers.

"We've also found another new shifter, Jack's got him and is bringing him back." He mused.

Alice turned her head towards the wolf and smiled at Seth before she turned back into Bella's chest and snuggled into the warm flesh. "What's up Ali?" Bella asked as she wound her arm around the smaller vampire.

Bella could tap into Alice's mood just by her body language. Snuggling and cuddling Alice that seemed to let Bella take over the affairs of the two of them meant that there was something wrong and that Alice was insecure about something.

Otherwise Alice was her usually cocky, confident and bubbly self that danced around everywhere with a smile plastered on her face as she went and never sitting still.

"My visions are just messed up at the moment – no worries, Bells," Alice smiled and leaned up to take Bella's lips in her own, savouring the feel of the warm lips on her icy ones as she drew back and opened her eyes to look into the chocolate ones she loved.

Bella sighed but dropped the subject and claimed Alice's lips as her own and drew the top lip between hers and sucking and nibbling on it slowly. Alice held in a groan as she looked into Bella's eyes and then drew back.

"Man, where's a camera when you need one?" Seth muttered as he looked over the two, his eyes sparkling as he looked over the two girls. Alice sat on Bella's lap, straddling it and smirking all the while.

"Hey man, when you and your gay partner meet up we'll compare ok?" Bella asked making a red tint graze over Seth's cheeks as he looked away from the couple.

"How did you...?" He began to ask.

"It's so easy to notice, I'm surprised Jake doesn't know about it yet, eh, J.E.B?" Alice winked, her eyes lingering on the silver locket that was secured around Seth's neck before looking back up to the wolfy face.

Seth looked down at his locket and his blush grew as he looked away from the couple. Bella laughed and then pulled her pixie up and stood. Her head turned towards the edge of the garden and towards the trees and kept Alice tightly close to her.

Seth jumped up from where he was sitting too and looked over to the edge of the clearing as well. Two wolves emerged from the tree line. One of them had grey fur with a silver line running down its back while the other had dark brown fur and a black line.

The two sniffed at the air and drew a paw back and growled. Their eyes followed what they could smell and looking over to where Alice stood, their lips curled and showing off their sharp teeth.

"Marc, Luc, don't!" Seth instructed as he stared down at the two wolves. Jake may be in charge and be the alpha of the pack but Seth was just as equal and took charge whenever he needed too – a born leader.

The two wolves diverted their attention to Seth and whimpered.

"She's friend not foe," He clarified. "Now go shift, Jake wants you in your human forms," He instructed and watched as the two wolves disappeared only to reappear as humans a little later and dressed only in shorts.

"What is that smell?" the dark black haired boy asked as his nose flared.

"That is a vampire, and she has feelings," Bella spat at the two boys.

"How can you stand it?" They asked, their noses twitching and their eyes never leaving Alice as they directed the question towards Seth.

"That's easy, Alice is Bella's mate and we don't smell bad to her and she don't smell bad to us. You on the other hand are shifters and is a different story," Jake smiled as he showed off his explaining skills as he walked out of the shed.

"Oh!" The wolves replied.

"Anyway, we wanted to see what your instincts would be with vamps around, they will be around here anyway since the Cullen's take residence here and because of Alice and Carla," Jake added.

**_So I just had a mean home-made curry, lovely! :D :D :D 8D It was great. Aw... man I just remembered my friends in MAths, they ARE sooooo funny XD But also really sick in the head so what they said to me (Just two days after I'd last been sick) was a pretty bad idea but it was still funny XD Gotta love my class - glad I'm not in the higher group now :D :D :D :) :) :) Oh and Thanks to everyone who reviews, I have FOUR REGULAR NOW! YAY *Does really happy dance*_**

**_Thanks and please, READ AND REVIEW!_**

**_Virtual smiles to everyone who does :)_**

**_Thanks, _**

**_YOJ_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Okay I have excuses! I've been doing a LOT of revision, I had a cold (still do unfortunatly), Really hating this story at the moment (not going to plan), school, essays, tests and yadda yadda yadda_**

**_Anyway I have REALLY good news!_**

**_1) Did any of you watch the beginning of Man U vs Barcalona and saw Wembly with 'WE LOVE FOOTBALL' on one side - well I did part of that (The 'L') and part of the Catalan flag :D It was epic! :D :D :D I got £60, a T-shirt, Barca flags and plastic bags :D (I didn't do the United bit because I HATE united - no offence intended)_**

**_2) I got myself my own PERSONAL laptop :D So I can go on it and stuff, loving it at the moment :D_**

**_Okay so hope you enjoy :)_**

**_I burn EVERYTHING in Food :/ Not sure how I'm gunna cope NO! I'm gunna die! :( It is but I would prefer a full I.C.T GCSE than half I.C.T and half R.E (Wants to murder whoever made that law) I get up at 7:20 since I live 2km from my skl and have to catch a bus but still a good school. I get to school about 8.30 and mess around before school starts at 8.45 I could've gone to one that was litterally ten mins walk but I HATE the skl so I went to the other one_**

**_WolfAlpha13 - I agree and thanks :)_**

**_Hankthefluuphiwaffle - Foregiveness :D And I couldn't make Seth evil!_**

Chapter 6: Torture in the mind

By: _YellowOspreyJaguar_

"_Riley," An icy voice laced with venom shook through my head._

"_Riley," She whispered again. I recognized that voice, it was a wierd voice, something that you could never forget yet the name of that woman, I couldn't remember. But I knew her._

"_I want you to do something for me," She hissed slightly at the end, her voice was seductive, luring him in._

_Finally an image sprung to my head. It was dark and there was only little light that could show the two dark images. The light shined on one of the figures, he was on his knees on the floor with his hands behind his back. It was Riley._

_Blood shined in the light and flowed freely from Riley's nose and down into his mouth and onto the shirt that was stained with the crimson reed liquid._

"_This wasn't your fault Riley, you know your being punished for the other's," A hand trailed around Riley's cheek and he whimpered._

_A loud smack emnated from Riley's cheek as soon as the granite skin of the vampire made contact with Riley's weaker skin._

_Red hair flickered, but only for a moment before it disappeared again._

"_I can help you, I can help you develop your powers and I can help you take revenge on your '_family'."_ The scratchy voice sneered._

"_All you have to do, is kill her." A fake-happy voice said the words as the back of the vampire showed up – but it was too dark to tell who it was. _

"_You know who it is that I want you to kill, you kill her, you kill the boy... and you will be free," She laughed._

"_There's nothing else you need to do, just kill them, I don't car how you do it, just kill them," She ordered._

**Sorry it's short - hoped you like it and please READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Author's note! SORRY!

**_MASSIVE AUTHORS NOTE!_**

_I am SO sorry for the lack of Chapters that have been put up recently (Well none at all actually) But I do have my reasons, unfortunatly they moved my exams from May to June, I only found out a bit too late. Anyway, it is exam week for the next week or so with about 15 exams too do over the course of five days, I am afraid that I wont be able to update (As well as after school club on Wednesday) I was planning to update tomorrow after school since I have an hour and five minutes off of the whole school day (and the reest of the week) with not too important exams the next day (basically the subjects I'm dropping this year) anywho since my IDIOT of a English teacher has decided to give us HALF AN HOUR's detention tomorrow, I can't. I blame the idiots in my class, and they know who they are :( So If you have to blame anyone for the no chapters thing then please blame the following:_

_- My idiot of an English teacher who gave us no warning for a half hour detention_

_- The idiots in my class who were talking and GOT the detention_

_- Exams week_

_- The pointless exams on half the subjects we're not taking_

_Anywho, after this week I have two maybe three more assesments PLUS two school projects (Why we're given an R.E project two weeks BEFORE exam week and due in the week AFTER, I shall NEVER know, I blame my teacher :( ) After that, I have only four weeks of school left (YAY! CELEBRATION TIME C'MON!) and the the summer hols for SIX AMAZING AND FILLED WITH THE CRAPPY BRITISH WEATHER (which has been thunder storms, rain, lightening and rain, did I mention rain?) _

_So, leave me a review on how angry you are if you want or just don't leave one. I will reply to each review when the next chapter is up. _

_Oh, and please check out 'YellowOspreyJaguar' on YouTube, I've been doing a little project with some friends and well we made a few vids, and if you want, check out IamSentic1 who is one of my BEST FRIENDS (Besides Ted) who is my co-editor and who I believe makes better vids :D_

_And have you seen the Breaking Dawn trailer? I didn't like it until my friend did a biit of a remix with it XD (That's IamSentic1 BTW) who made a fastpace version but not exactly in order :D look for Breaking Dawn - Fastpace or something like that._

_Anywho, _

_I will update ASAP_

_Thanks for your co-operation and I shall now flee before I have pitch forks aimed at my throat and a mob chasing after me._

_Adios!_

_YOJ_


	8. AUTHOR's NOT AGAIN VERY SORRY!

**_MASSIVE AUTHORS NOTE!_**

_OK so I haven't updated in a MONTH but I have a good reason or 2! I swear i will continue but I have some announcements! I shall try and update tomorrow when I have some free time (At the moment I have something planned for this afternoon and evening) i.e trying to write the stuff! anyway as I was saying, the reasons are:_

_1) Exams week - I had so many exams and loads of revision to do!_

_2) Last-minute-essays - I had a MASSIVE food tech project and English essay on Private Peaceful (VERY SAD BOOK!) to do as well as an R.E one (I almost got an hour for not handing it in but I was ILL!)_

_3) I was ill for a week :/ _

_4) After-school meetings - I had four to go to in total!_

_5) Mentoring - I was chosen to be a mentor and blah de blah so I was busy!_

_6) I broke my wrist! So I couldn't type - very hard to do while using one hand!_

_7) My friend's moving :'( Miss ya best buddy (Not Ted btw he's still here and helping with updates)_

_So there we have it! THERE WILL BE AN UPDATE TOMORROW! I PROMISE! Also I lose a day of summer because I'm mentoring and I'm on holiday for a week HOWEVER, I have internet access WAHOOOOOOOOOO!_

_YOJ_


	9. Chapter 7

_**It's summer hols and I have four weeks off! Oh and when I get back the first Friday I have most of the day off :D and on the Tuesday I have to go in for half a day – regrettably anywho I start my GCSE's next year and I know I have loads of exams (Apart from 1 subject which is 100% coursework :D :D :D) So there might not be as many updates – sorry! But it is an important time for me – wishing to be 9 again secretly- anywho sorry for the delay!**_

Destroyed

By: YOJ

Chapter 7

_**Hankthefluuphiwaffle – are you obsessed with death lol? Anyhwo thanks for the review! **_

_**WolfAlpha13 – sorry about making you wait but hey better to do it with quality than end up with a sevre headache cause you can't type right?**_

_**Antonia23 – I'm sorry for the long delay and I'm glad you like the story, I hope the hot coals haven't burnt you and I am truely sorry but hey! I'm not dead and my wrist isn't broken anymore so its a win win!**_

Riley stood on the edge of the forest. Luck seemed to be on his side as the rain and wind managed to cover his scent from the supernatural's that were standing around and occasionally fighting with each other in the clearing.

His eyes were reduced to a pitch black colour; his skin looked rough and pale. His clothes were torn and blood lingered over the clothes, especially on his white shirt.

"_It'll be easy Riley, wait for them to go home..."_ The cold voice hissed in Riley's mind, controlling it, manipulating it.

Riley's eyes narrowed as they set upon his target. The youngest shifter; Xavier sat on the floor cross-legged and next to the rest of the shifters, only six being there. But Riley didn't want to kill one, he wanted them all dead, each and every one of them.

He waited patiently, ignoring the cold air as it tried to devour him and his skin, he ignored the rain that fell upon him and soaked his skin and clothes all the way through.

As soon as dawn was fast approaching was Riley rewarded. They all began to part ways; the Cullen's went in to their house and waved off their guests. The shifters shifted to their wolf forms and tore into the forest where as the others piled into one car.

Riley managed to keep behind of the grey, silver tinted wolf as it headed towards it's resting place for the night. He was faster than the wolf and impossible to notice as soon as he was able to turn on his powers.

Xavier ran as fast as he could, he was tired and the faster he returned to his sleeping place the better. He ran ahead, not noticing where w=he was going or the body that stood in the way.

Xavier was thrown backwards and onto the ground. He growled and looked up from the forest floor. His lips curled over his mouth and he showed off his sharp teeth, his eyes narrowing and looking at what had stopped him.

Riley chuckled. "This is what they say is to be their army? This is a _joke_."

The wolf charged at Riley immediately. "Feisty one..." He muttered. "But then all young werewolves are." He added. He waited till the last moment before side-stepping the attack.

The wolf's jaws snapped together with nothing but air in-between them. Riley tutted. "You shouldn't underestimate your enemy."

Xavier growled again and got ready for his next attack. With a leap he charged at Riley again, Riley side-stepped again but this time his hands shot out and grabbed a hold of the wolf's chunky neck.

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! IT HELPS ME WRITE! Oh and an update in 2 days maybe? I must say tho on Tuesday I'm meeting up with a friend and Wednesday I'm doing a job then going to an England match! C'MON ENGLAND! And C'MON CITY! We're gonna beat Man U! Community shield here we come! Wembley is like our home turf!**_

_**R&R **_

_**YOJ**_


End file.
